Something New
by in-the-queens-eyes
Summary: Reid shows Tyler just how much fun it is to be woken up.


Disclaimer: Do not own the movie the Covenant. None of the characters are mine.

Reid walked into the dark room, both feet stepping lighter than a feather. He closed the door behind him quietly and stood in the dark shadows of the room. He smiled at the boy on the bed before him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and shallow as he slept.

He untied the towel around his waist and let it hit the floor, leaving his body completely exposed. The draft from the open window wrapped itself around him, and his slim body grew cold and goose bumps trickled their way up his legs and through his arms. His hair still slightly wet from his nice shower. He shivered before slowly walking over.

He crawled on to the bed and threw one leg over the sleeping boy, who at this point, was stirring from his dreams. He turned from his side and onto his back, smiling as he caught sight of Reid bent over him.

"You make waking up perfect," he whispered hoarsely Reid smirked in happiness and kissed Tyler for what he was worth.

Reid moved the kiss lower down his cheek to his neck and up to his ear. He nibbled on his ear as Tyler sighed.

Reid stopped. "Yes dear?" He asked with a small smirk. Reid pressed his hips into Tyler's.

"OH my!" Tyler groaned out as Reid began to grind on him.

"You were saying?" Reid asked with smile.

He moved himself to straddling the man under him as he moved his hands down and remove the others cloths.

"If I have no cloths on neither should you." He said with a smile.

"You're not wearing anything??" Tyler gasped out.

"I came prepared," He said.

His cock was almost too hard to miss, and Tyler let out a small groan before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

"What? Thinking about the future?" Reid asked. He loved making Tyler talk dirty.

"I just - Oh, God...you are so bloody hot. I want you - oh, my God - to – " Tyler looked absolutely hungry.

Reid moved his hands down to the rim of Tyler's boxers, but not before brushing his hand against his hard cock, begging to be released from the barrier of the cloth. He slid the boxers off Tyler's hips, and moved his body up to completely slide the boxers off, before tossing them carelessly to the floor.

He plopped himself back to his previous position. He looked at Tyler innocently.

"You want me to...what?" He began to fist his cock, pumping slowly up and down.

Tyler's eyes shut tight again and he shook his head.

"Please just -" But before he could finish, Reid lowered his head Tyler's cock and it was in his mouth.

Tyler gasped in surprise. Reid began a smooth rhythm up and down, fisting the areas his throat would not allow. His tongue flickered over the tip of his member, and he could hear a small squeak come from above him.

Reid moved to be in-between Tyler's legs.

"Flip over," Reid mumbled softly as he grabbed hold of Tyler's sides and directed him in a turning motion.

Reid propped Tyler to his knees. "You might want to hold yourself up," Reid noted.  
Tyler looked over his shoulder. "Why?"

"I'm trying something new." Reid said with an evil smile.

Reid spread Tyler's ass cheeks before him, and plunged his tongue into the hole before him. Tyler's arms immediately buckled underneath him and his upper body crashed to the bed.

"Oh, my good fucking God - You've nev-nev-never d-d-one that befo-ore." Tyler's words were barely coming out in full now as Reid's tongue moved in and out of the sensitive hole.

Reid snaked a hand around Tyler's body and grabbed a hold of his dick again, fisting it in rhythm with the bobbing of his tongue.

Tyler let out a loud moan as he propped himself back up on his hands to allow Reid better access to his frontal region.

"I think I'm going to -" Tyler words were broken with another loud moan, except this times it came from the boy behind him.

"You're so hot," Reid whispered before he began furiously pumping at his lover's cock and plunging his tongue back into the depths of his body.

"Oh - my - God," Tyler's words were coming out in rhythm with Reid's choppy pumps.

Tyler could feel his body tingle before it tensed up. He let out a loud scream of pleasure.

Reid knew what was coming, so with great ease he flipped Tyler onto his back. He attacked Tyler's cock again. He bobbed his head up and down on finally letting it farther into his throat.

"REID!" And with that, Tyler came madly into a warm mouth. The salty substance acted as lubricant as Reid still remained a rhythmic motion, making sure he had every last bit from his lover.

Reid slithered up Tyler's body. He planted a sweet kiss upon his love's lips.

"You taste so good," he said, hovering above Tyler.

"What about you?" Tyler asked as he gazed down at Reid's still-remaining hard-on.  
Reid shook his head.

"Don't worry about me. I made tonight about you," Reid whispered. Tyler shook his head back.

"Fuck me." He opened his eyes and gazed at the boy above him.

"Fuck me." Reid ran a hand through his blonde hair. He looked around the room, and then looked back at Tyler with a bright smile.

"Okay," He said simply. Reid Flipped Tyler back onto his hands and knees. Reid spit into his hand, and began to coat his rock hard cock. "You ready?" He asked.

"I said fuck me, not talk," Tyler said as he clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for the next motion. Reid chuckled a bit and aligned himself with Tyler's opening that his tongue had penetrated not too long before. He grabbed a hold of Tyler's hips and, without warning, plunged himself deep into him.

Tyler let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

Reid shut his eyes and pulled himself from Tyler, before plunging back in without mercy.

Tyler let out a loud moan.

"Oh God, you're sooo tight," Reid said as he ceased movement, despite his great urge to fuck Tyler's brains out.

"Why did you stop?" Tyler groaned out in frustration.

"Because I'm evil" Reid said.

"Yes!" Tyler shouted.

"Now if you don't fuck me, I'll go find someone who will!"

Reid took a deep breath and pulled himself out of Tyler again. He heard Tyler moan,

Reid plunged back into Tyler for the third time. And this time, he didn't stop. He began to rock in and out of him, with absolutely no remorse.

"Oh God, harder, Reid," Tyler panted.

"As you wish baby boy." Reid moaned.

Reid thrusted deeper and deeper into Tyler, harder and harder. He began to pull Tyler's hips back to meet him. Reid hit that perfect spot inside Tyler every time, and it was like 4th of July was going off behind his eyes.

Tyler screamed in pure pleasure while Reid groaned from the strain Tyler's tight hole gave him every time he moved.

Reid's thrusts began to become uneven as he felt his body temperature rise and a feeling of euphoria arose within him.

"Oh god Tyler!"

Tyler smirked as he heard the happiness in his lover's voice. He quickly pushed back into Reid and knocked him onto his back.

"Tyler! What are you doing?" Reid groaned out.

"Having my fun." Tyler smiled as he began to ride his boyfriend.

"Baby Boy!"

Tyler began to move faster to bring them both to release.

"Oh God! Reid!" He yelled. Tyler rode Reid for another few moments before he felt his body give way and let himself fall backwards, Reid still inside him. He tilted his head to the side to look at him, who looked back at him and smiled.

"Fucking amazing," Reid croaked out. Tyler smiled.

"That you are," he said back, before he sat back up. He perched his hands against the bed and slowly lifted himself off Reid. He winced as the feeling of emptiness over took him.

"I love you Baby Boy." Tyler smiled as his nick same slid off his boyfriend's lips.

"I love you to, Reid." Tyler said as he slid off the bed and began to head towards the bathroom. He reached down on his way to grab his boxers.

"I can never walk straight after you…"

"I'm awesome like that," Reid said as he brushed his knuckles against his chest. Tyler stopped walking and turned around, raising an eyebrow at him. Reid just shrugged and laughed a little.

"Where you going?" Reid asked as his boyfriend walked away from him to their private bathroom.

"I need a shower." Tyler didn't stop walking until he got to the door.

"Care to join me?"

"Sweet!" Reid said as he hopped off the bed. "Round Two!!"

Tyler just laughed as his boyfriend pushed him into the bathroom.

"What would I do without you?" Tyler asked.

"Baby boy you would have no life." Reid chuckled at the glare. "Now less talking and more fucking!"

Tyler's laugh turned into a moan as Reid devoured him…..again.


End file.
